Tiempo
by Lanthir
Summary: Slash Aragorn x Legolas. El elfo tiene que correr una carrera contra el tiempo el día de la boda de Aragorn.


Este es un fanfic que escribí para el primer concurso de la comu Slash Yaoi de Jun, el año pasado. Espero que les agrade -

* * *

**Tiempo **

_Por Lanthir_

Tiempo. Tiempo tan dúctil como agua corriendo entre los dedos. Tiempo que vuela mientras espoleo a Arod con vehemencia, devorando las millas que me separan de Minas Tirith, con el corazón tan oprimido que es casi doloroso. Apenas si me doy cuenta del cansado resoplido del caballo, quien lucha por subir la empinada cuesta que me separa de los Campos del Pelennor; mi mente solo repite una y otra vez _"Que llegue a tiempo, por favor, que llegue a tiempo". _

Finalmente aparece ante mi la visión de Ciudad Blanca. Los rayos del sol de mediodía sacan reflejos deslumbrantes a sus altas torres de piedra, como si fuera un espejismo. Entonces veo que hay una multitud reunida en el último nivel de la Torre de Ecthelion, en la explanada a las puertas del palacio. Parece que toda la ciudad se congregó en aquel pequeño espacio, apretujándose unos con otros, vestidos todos con ropas brillantes y flores. Puedo escuchar el ajetreo lejano de sus voces.

Mi corazón da un vuelco. ¿Acaso Aragorn se habrá enlazado ya con la Dama Arwen?

-¡_Norolim_, Arod!- grito, mientras clavo los talones en las costillas del animal.

Bajamos la colina a gran velocidad, mientras siento que mi corazón salta desenfrenado dentro de mi pecho.

Tiempo. Una vez mi padre me dijo que las cosas debían atenderse según se presentaran, pues mientras mas tiempo se dejara pasar, mas complicadas se volvían. Pero considerando que soy un elfo y tiempo es lo que me sobra, tengo que admitir que no hice mucho caso a ese consejo. Nunca pensé que muchos años después, en estos angustiosos momentos, la profunda voz de mi padre iba a resonar dentro de mi cabeza con tanta insistencia...

Conocí a Aragorn antes de la Guerra del Anillo. Él iba con frecuencia a mi reino en el Bosque Negro, explorando y recabando información y rumores sobre la sombra que se había asentado en el territorio tiempo atrás. Me fue presentado como el protocolo lo marcaba, pero en realidad nunca pude hablar mucho con él; casi siempre trataba con mi padre y sus consejeros, quienes se preocupaban cada vez mas por lo que estaba pasando en toda la Tierra Media. Yo estaba muy ocupado protegiendo las fronteras y organizando a las tropas, pues era el capitán de nuestra pequeña armada. Había muchos problemas con las hordas de orcos que cada vez parecían tener mas confianza para atacar las zonas aledañas, y con la plaga de arañas que se había establecido en uno de los parajes hacia la cueva que era nuestro palacio. Así que solo tuve tiempo de sentirme levemente sorprendido por aquél atractivo e intrépido joven, quien me saludaba con seriedad cada vez que iba al Bosque. No pude dejar de notar las miradas de soslayo que me lanzaba cuando había reunión del consejo y yo tenía que estar presente, pero en realidad ambos estábamos demasiado absortos en nuestras respectivas obligaciones como para pensar en cualquier otra cosa. Y bien podrían ser imaginaciones mías, pues no tenía la mas mínima idea sobre la vida personal del mortal. Por mi parte, yo aún era considerado un joven entre mi gente, y a pesar de las fuertes responsabilidades con las que cargaba no se esperaba que sentara cabeza de momento, y podía darme el lujo de tener fugaces aventuras con varones o mujeres por igual, que prestamente eran silenciadas por los consejeros de la casa real. En realidad, nunca me había enamorado, pero eso no era algo que me preocupara.

Pasaron los años, y Aragorn se presentaba cada vez con mayor frecuencia en el reino. Las cosas andaban muy mal, y aún nosotros en nuestra oscura tierra no podíamos dejar de notarlo. Un tiempo antes de la guerra, Aragorn volvió al Bosque Negro. Llegó con mensajes de Gandalf el Gris, un extraño mago al que ya conocíamos y que parecía preocuparse mas que cualquiera por lo que estaba aconteciendo. Observé en silencio como Aragorn recalcaba el hecho de que era necesario entrenar a mas soldados, pues Gandalf presentía que algo malo se avecinaba. Sin embargo, se negó a dar mas detalles a mi padre y al consejo.

Finalmente, Thranduil, algo frustrado, permitió que se retirara a los aposentos que se habían puesto a su disposición. Pero yo sabía que el mortal ocultaba algo mas de lo que había dicho, así que me excusé con el consejo y lo seguí. Toqué a su puerta con suavidad, y esperé a que me diera permiso para entrar.

-¿Le parecen adecuadas estas habitaciones, mi señor?- le dije por cortesía, mientras veía como se quitaba las botas embarradas de lodo con un gesto cansado.

-Están muy bien, gracias. Mucho mejor que el descampado donde acostumbro alojarme- me dijo con una sonrisa. Sonreí a mi vez, pero en realidad lo que quería era que me dijera por que teníamos que estar preparados, que cosa era lo que nos amenazaba. Solo que no sabía como abordar el tema de manera adecuada.

-Mi señor Aragorn...-

-Solo Aragorn, por favor- me dijo, despojándose de la raída capa de viaje y de sus armas. En realidad se veía agotado, y de repente me di cuenta de que ya no era el jovencito de antaño; ahora se le veía maduro, con algunas líneas en su rostro que empezaban a denotar sus largos años como montaraz, aunque sus ojos grises seguían siendo tan sagaces como siempre. Su cabello negro tenía unas incipientes vetas grises, que solo acentuaban su rostro masculino y hermoso. Cabe decir que era aún mas atractivo que antes.

-Aragorn- dije, saliendo de mis cavilaciones -¿Qué es lo que no nos has dicho? Se que sabes mas de lo que pretendes. Por favor, necesito saber a que estamos expuestos. No puedo entrenar a mis tropas si no sé contra que nos enfrentamos-

Aragorn suspiró pesadamente, y me hizo un gesto para que me sentara en una silla cerca de la cama donde él estaba. Pareció meditar en lo que debía o no decirme mientras se quitaba la camisa, y entonces vi su pecho desnudo, fuerte y cubierto de un agradable vello. Tenía un vendaje húmedo de sangre en un costado.

-Estas herido- dije, sorprendido de que no hubiera solicitado atención de alguno de nuestros curadores. -¿Qué te pasó?-

-Una flecha orca- contestó, revisándose la herida con un ligero gesto de dolor –Me atacaron en la encrucijada de la Carroca. Pero pude sacarla limpiamente, no dañó nada grave-

-Voy a llamar a uno de los curadores- le dije, levantándome de la silla.

-No, déjalo. Yo puedo atenderme, lo he hecho desde hace una semana y estoy bien-

-Pues no se ve que esté cicatrizando...- Me arrodillé frente a él y quitándole el vendaje, observé la lesión. Parecía que el mortal tenía de curador lo que yo de minero. Me dije a mi mismo que aquellas historias que decían que la gente con la sangre de Númenor eran excelentes curanderos estaban totalmente erradas.

Entonces levanté la vista y vi que Aragorn me observaba con una extraña mirada en sus ojos grises; una sonrisita apareció en sus labios y abrió la boca para hablar.

Me incorporé de un salto, tratando de mantener la rígida compostura que me caracterizaba y sintiendo que la sangre se arremolinaba en mis mejillas.

-Traeré algunas cosas y te ayudaré entonces- le dije, mientras salía de la habitación luchando por parecer normal, aunque el cabello me voló de lo rápido que huí del lugar.

Una vez afuera, me di cuenta de que había olvidado por completo el motivo de mi visita a la habitación de Aragorn, y me patee mentalmente por permitir que la presencia del mortal me turbara tanto como para no haberle sacado mas información. Nunca lo había tenido tan cerca, y definitivamente me había tomado por sorpresa lo atrayente que me resultaba. Pero no, era una tontería de mi parte, ni siquiera debería de haber pensado en eso en aquel momento tan inoportuno...

Bien, Aragorn no me dijo gran cosa en esa ocasión, mientras lo ayudaba a curarse con aire de "aquí no pasa nada"; solo repitió que debíamos estar en alerta, y que no le correspondía a él sino a Gandalf el decirnos lo que sabía, pues aún nada era seguro. El mortal se fue del Bosque Negro unos días más tarde, y no volví a verlo hasta varios años después, un poco antes de la Guerra del Anillo.

Apareció de nuevo antes del Concilio de Elrond. Llevaba a Gollum, a quien dejó a nuestro cuidado sin darnos muchos detalles. Me sentí un poco frustrado por la corta visita que nos hizo y por que no pude hablar mucho con él; sin embargo, me llevó aparte y me dijo que era de vital importancia que protegiéramos a Gollum, pues lo estaban buscando por la información que tenía. Lo noté muy tenso cuando me dijo que los tiempos oscuros de los que había hablado Gandalf se avecinaban.

-Refuercen la guardia de las fronteras. Y Legolas... por favor, cuídate- me dijo en voz baja y preocupada, mientras me apretaba un hombro con suavidad. Cuando retiró su mano, me observó por un momento e hizo un ademán como de querer decir algo mas. Pero desistió y se marchó de inmediato.

Yo me quedé plantado allí viendo como se alejaba al galope, sintiéndome muy preocupado y con un cálido sentimiento en el corazón. Aragorn se preocupaba por mi, a pesar de que casi no nos conocíamos se preocupaba por mi...

Por desgracia, Gollum escapó de nuestra vigilancia, pues una horda de orcos atacó el bosque y la criatura se escabulló mientras luchábamos con los invasores. Inquieto por lo que esto acarrearía, mi padre me envió a avisarle a Gandalf lo ocurrido; habíamos escuchado que era común verlo en Rivendel, así que me dirigí hacía la casa de Lord Elrond. El viaje fue largo y peligroso, y por primera vez pude ver con mis ojos lo que Aragorn me había advertido; las cosas se estaban saliendo de control, y ahora había criaturas malignas por doquier, acosando a las distintas regiones por las que pasé. Mi nerviosismo iba en aumento, pues aún no sabía que era lo que estaba provocando aquello.

Apenas llegue a las puertas de las maravillosas tierras de Rivendel, me di cuenta de que no era el único visitante en aquel momento. Los elfos que me atendieron me informaron que se celebraría un concilio al día siguiente, pues Lord Elrond tenía algo que informarnos; pero pedí que me llevaran con él para presentarle mis saludos y los de mi padre. Así que fui dirigido hacia una magnifica sala donde se encontraba Lord Elrond, su hermosa hija Arwen Undomiel y para mi sorpresa, Aragorn. Sabía que se había criado en Rivendel y que Elrond lo tenía como su hijo, pero me pareció extraño que también él estuviera congregado justo ahí, al igual que todos los demás extranjeros que habían arribado esos días. Seguramente algo grande iba a pasar la tarde siguiente, y por fin sabría lo que estaba sucediendo.

El mortal también se sorprendió de mi llegada, y después de hablar brevemente con el señor de Rivendel y presentarle mis respetos a la dama Arwen, me acompañó a los aposentos que me prepararon.

-¿Qué es lo que te trae hasta aquí, Legolas? ¿Y por que vienes tu solo? Es muy peligroso que viajes sin una guardia, los caminos están plagados de orcos-

-Soy un guerrero, el capitán de la guardia del Bosque Negro, por si no lo recuerdas- le dije, un poco ofendido por que Aragorn creyera que no era capaz de cuidarme.

-Si, lo se y lo siento, pero te arriesgaste mucho al venir hasta aquí de ese modo. Afortunadamente estas bien- me dijo, viéndome con expresión de alivio. –Pero dime, ¿por qué viniste?- me preguntó, intrigado.

-A pasado algo... Gollum escapó hace unas semanas...- dije. Entonces le conté sobre el ataque a mi hogar y lo que había pasado. Aragorn no dijo nada mientras entrábamos a la habitación, pero era claro que no contaba con algo así.

-¿Pero por que es tan grave que se haya escapado?- pregunté preocupado, sentándome en la cama mientras Aragorn se dejaba caer en una silla con aspecto contrariado. –No me has aclarado nada desde que empezaste a llegar con advertencias a mi tierra, mi padre esta molesto por que dice que todos quieren su ayuda pero nadie le dice nada. ¿Qué es lo que esta sucediendo?-

-No tiene caso que te lo diga, por que hay muchas cosas que aún desconozco sobre lo que va a pasar; pero en el concilio de mañana todo será aclarado, pues Gandalf y Elrond por fin pondrán las piezas en su lugar. No te preocupes hasta mañana, ¿esta bien?- me dijo con una sonrisa, aunque sus ojos estaban velados con preocupación.

Suspiré y decidí hacerle caso. Me parecía que cada vez que nos veíamos algo crecía, como un sentimiento de mutua confianza y comprensión que nos unía a pesar de la distancia, el tiempo y los problemas a nuestro alrededor. Era reconfortante estar con él, y una inmensa simpatía por el hombre que ahora me veía con dulzura me invadió.

Después de un rato de hablar, me dejó en mi habitación y se marchó; pero no pude conciliar el sueño. La mirada de Aragorn me perturbaba y empezaba a percibir esa emoción que se siente con la atracción hacia otra persona. Pero no... ¿cómo me atrevía a pensar en algo así, justo ahora que las cosas estaban tan mal, cuando todos los reinos de la Tierra Media parecían estar en peligro inminente? No me parecía algo correcto, no en ese momento. Deseé que las cosas no tuvieran que ser tan complicadas.

Me levanté de la cama y decidí salir a caminar un rato, sintiéndome fastidiado conmigo mismo. El fragante y refrescante aire nocturno me abrazaba y marché sin rumbo fijo en la oscuridad, absorto en mis pensamientos. De repente divisé un pequeño puente de piedra que cruzaba un riachuelo; habían dos personas hablando en la penumbra, así que di la vuelta para alejarme de allí.

Pero entonces reconocí a la pareja: eran Aragorn y Arwen, quienes en esos momentos se besaron con ternura.

El alma se me cayó a los pies al comprender que el mortal ya tenía una pareja, y era nada menos que la hermosa Estrella de la Tarde.

Bien, esa noche no dormí en lo absoluto. Me sentí ciertamente decepcionado, pero mi orgullo suprimió lo mejor que pudo esos sentimientos. Después de todo, Aragorn nunca me había dicho nada, es mas, ni siquiera había tratado con él lo suficiente como para que sintiera algo real. Era solo una ilusión, un malentendido de mi parte. Me reprendí a mi mismo por estar pensando en tonterías como esas en un momento así, y en cuanto vi que el sol había salido, me vestí y salí a recorrer los alrededores de Rivendel, procurando no encontrarme con el mortal. Me pasé toda la mañana caminando, con una velada rabia que derivó en un sentimiento de pérdida y una hueca tristeza.

Al atardecer, sonó la campana que anunciaba el Concilio, y me dirigí al lugar junto con varios representantes de distintas razas. Me sentí un poco solo al ser el único elfo del Bosque Negro que estaba allí, pero me comporté tan firme como correspondía a mi rango. Aragorn me saludó con seriedad y una ligera inclinación de cabeza desde el otro lado del círculo. Le correspondí, enmascarando lo que había visto la noche anterior.

El Concilio comenzó. Mi corazón se empezó a acelerar al revelarse lo que estaba pasando: el Anillo Único había sido encontrado, y Sauron estaba de regreso, tratando de recuperarlo para alzarse de nuevo. Los hechos por fin estaban siendo aclarados y después de mucho deliberar, se determinó que el Anillo debía ser destruido. Frodo, el hobbit que lo había llevado hasta Rivendel, terminó por ofrecerse para llevar a cabo la peligrosa tarea. Aragorn se ofreció de inmediato para acompañarlo y defenderlo, y sin pensarlo mucho, también me puse a su servicio. Me sentía terriblemente responsable por la huída de Gollum, y siendo el único representante de mis tierras, decidí hacer lo que fuera por salvarlas. A nosotros se unieron Gandalf, los tres hobbits compañeros de Frodo, Boromir y para mi disgusto, Gimli, un enano que me había fulminado con la mirada durante todo el concilio.

Fue así como nos convertimos en la Comunidad del Anillo y nos lanzamos a la mas peligrosa empresa que ninguno de nosotros hubiera imaginado.

La Guerra del Anillo. Así fue como se llamó a la serie de batallas que tuvieron que librar los pueblos soberanos de la Tierra Media contra Sauron y sus ejércitos. El relato de estos hechos fue recabado por Frodo, el mismo Portador del Anillo, en el libro que le había heredado su viejo tío Bilbo narrando sus propias aventuras. En esas páginas se cuentan los pormenores que vivimos cada uno de los miembros de la Comunidad del Anillo al participar en distintas peleas y en distintos lugares, así como el desenlace que tuvieron las cosas con la caída de Sauron. También habla sobre como los lazos de amistad que había entre la Comunidad se estrecharon durante ese tiempo, hasta llegar a convertirse en algo aún mas fuerte.

_Amor_.

No mencioné a Aragorn nada de mi descubrimiento sobre él y Arwen durante mucho tiempo. Sin embargo, desde que salimos de Rivendel nos volvimos muy unidos, fuera por que nos conocíamos con anterioridad o por que ambos confiábamos en nuestras respectivas capacidades como guerreros. Sabíamos que daríamos la vida por cualquiera de nuestros compañeros y enfrentamos los problemas que se nos venían presentando con entereza.

Durante los primeros meses de marcha hablamos mucho. Me contó sobre su vida desde que se enteró de que era el heredero de Isildur, como había pasado años recorriendo la Tierra Media y lo que había aprendido en todo ese tiempo. A mi vez, le hablé del Bosque Negro y de cuanto amaba a mi gente y a mi tierra, a pesar de que muchos podrían encontrarla oscura y amenazante. En realidad, Aragorn había recorrido mas mundo que yo, pues a pesar de mis casi 3,000 años, casi toda mi vida la había pasado dentro de los límites del reino. Solo en ocasiones había salido a otras tierras. Los elfos de mi raza no éramos muy dados al contacto con otra gente; sin embargo, yo siempre había sido muy curioso para lo que se podría considerar normal en los estándares de mi pueblo. Aragorn siempre encontraba divertida y amena mi charla, y le gustaba sentarse junto a mi cuando hacíamos una pequeña fogata en las noches de frío. Todos habíamos hecho un buen equipo, y hasta Gimli empezaba a caerme bien. Después de todo, no era tan adusto como lo había pensado.

Secretamente, me gustaba que el mortal me prestara mas atención que al resto. A pesar de que le decía a mi cabeza una y otra vez que no era conveniente que empezara a sentir algo por Aragorn, mi corazón estaba en desacuerdo. No decía ni demostraba nada, por supuesto, pero conforme pasaban los días, mas atraído me sentía por él. Era un hombre extraordinario, fuerte, con la nobleza corriendo por sus venas y mas tenaz de lo que pensaba podrían ser los humanos. Pensé que no por nada la hermosa Arwen había unido su corazón al del mortal. Pero después de haber visto aquella escena en el puente, traté de no hacerme falsas ilusiones con Aragorn. Tenía que concentrarme en la misión que llevábamos a cuestas, por mucho que me gustara aquel hombre, con quien además nunca podría llegar a nada.

Él por su parte, era un gran amigo para todos, pero como lo mencioné, siempre me tenía junto a él. En varias ocasiones lo había sorprendido mirándome de esa forma que aún no podía descifrar del todo; aunque al siguiente instante la expresión había desaparecido, dejándome con la impresión de que estaba volviéndome loco. Pero otras veces, se comportaba como si también sintiera algo hacia mi; seguía preocupándose por mi como siempre, y a veces me observaba con una tristeza inaudita, suspirando imperceptiblemente, cuando pensaba que no lo veía. Me sentía desconcertado.

Un mal día, pasó una tragedia: Gandalf cayó en la sombra junto con el Balrog, en Khazad-Dûm, y nos quedamos solos y hundidos en la tristeza. Pero Aragorn se sobrepuso con valor, y tomó las riendas de la marcha. A partir de entonces, necesitó de mi mas que nunca, y estuvimos mas unidos aún. Cuando llegamos a Lothlórien, me sentí nervioso por que sabía que la Dama Galadriel era capaz de leer en el corazón de las personas, y que era la abuela de Arwen; no obstante, la Señora de Lórien se limitó a acogernos bajo su protección y a ayudarnos a seguir con nuestra marcha. Pero Aragorn se vio muy confundido durante días después de que salimos de aquel lugar, y no me quiso decir el por que.

Seguimos la marcha, y la ruptura de la Comunidad llegó junto con la muerte de Boromir, quien cayó defendiendo a los hobbits. A pesar de que Frodo y Sam había huido para continuar la marcha por su cuenta, Aragorn volvió a hacer acopio de entereza y junto con Gimli y conmigo, fuimos a tratar de liberar a Merry y a Pippin, quienes habían sido capturados por los Uruks de Saruman.

El largo camino que recorrimos por las tierras de Rohan no sirvió para liberar a los hobbits, pero nos reencontramos con Gandalf, quien había regresado de la muerte para ayudarnos a llevar a cabo nuestra misión. Así que nos dirigimos al castillo de Meduseld, donde el mago liberó al rey Théoden de la influencia maligna de Saruman; y nos quedamos unos días planeando la estrategia a seguir.

Para ese entonces yo estaba cansado, preocupado y triste por que no sabía en que iba a acabar todo. Confiaba ciegamente en Aragorn y me sentía feliz por que Gandalf estuviera de nuevo con nosotros, pero había momentos en que extrañaba mucho a mi padre y a mi gente, en medio de aquellas tierras desconocidas para mi, donde me veían con asombro debido a mi raza. Y los sentimientos que tenía por Aragorn se estaban convirtiendo en algo grande y profundo, y cada vez que recordaba el beso entre Arwen y él me sentía muy deprimido, lo cual no era nada bueno para alguien como yo.

Cuando el rey decidió que iríamos al Abismo de Helm, yo aún estaba un poco alicaído, pero avancé junto con todos los demás. Una noche cuando casi todos estaban dormidos en el improvisado campamento, me encontraba sentado frente a la fogata, perdido en mis pensamientos y envuelto en la capa elfica que nos había obsequiado la Dama.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- me preguntó Aragorn en voz baja, sentándose a mi lado. Acababa de terminar su guardia.

-Si- mentí. El tenerlo tan cerca y no poder tocarlo me hacía sentir infeliz.

-No es cierto- dijo, quitándome la capucha de la capa. –Dime que tienes. Hace días que te veo triste-

-Tu no me quisiste decir lo que te perturbó cuando salimos de Lothlórien- contesté lacónicamente. Aragorn se tensó perceptiblemente, pero después pareció derrotado.

-No puedo hablar de eso. Es... complicado. Olvídalo mejor; pero no me gusta verte así, vamos, dime que te pasa-

Dudé durante un momento, sopesando lo que debía y no decirle, pero finalmente hablé.

-Estoy preocupado. Nunca había estado en algo como esto, y tiene mucho tiempo que no se lo que esta ocurriendo en el Bosque Negro. Ni siquiera se si mi padre esta enterado de que aún sigo con vida. El último mensaje que le envié fue desde Rivendel, diciéndole que me había unido a la Comunidad del Anillo; pero desde entonces no he tenido contacto con él, y obviamente no puedo arriesgar a un mensajero mortal a que atraviese la Tierra Media para hacerle saber a mi padre de que estoy en Rohan-

Aragorn me vio con comprensión, y entonces hizo algo que no había hecho antes. Me pasó un brazo por los hombros y me atrajo hacia su pecho, abrazándome estrechamente. El gesto me tomó por sorpresa y me puse muy rígido, pero él empezó a acariciar mis cabellos tranquilizadoramente. Me relajé poco a poco, y unos fuertes deseos de llorar me atenazaron, como si fuera un niño. Me molesté conmigo mismo por reaccionar de esa forma tan estúpida.

Aragorn no dijo nada, pero lo que había hecho fue mas que suficiente. Me rendí a sus tranquilizadores brazos y me sentí reconfortado y melancólico al mismo tiempo, sintiendo que ya no solo lo quería, sino que lo amaba.

La batalla del Abismo de Helm fue cruenta, pero finalmente vencimos. Regresamos a Meduseld con Merry y Pippin con nosotros de nueva cuenta, y sabiendo que teníamos que ir a ayudar a Gondor, el reino que por derecho le correspondía a Aragorn. Antes de partir, tuve un desagradable incidente donde Gimli me emborrachó e hice el ridículo quedándome dormido sobre una mesa. Afortunadamente, no dije nada de lo que me pudiera arrepentir después, pero al día siguiente me sentí muy abochornado durante el desayuno, mientras Aragorn reía divertido.

-No es gracioso- le dije malhumorado, mientras lo veía comer las abundantes viandas que había frente a él –Todos me estaban viendo anoche, no se como permitiste que llegara a ese extremo-

-Oh, ¿quién dice que te estaban viendo por que estabas borracho?- me dijo con sorna –Tal vez estaban viendo tus ojos azules y tu cabello rubio, uno nunca sabe...-

-Aragorn, en Rohan _todos_ tienen los ojos azules y el cabello rubio-

-Bueno, pero no son tan hermosos como los tuyos- me dijo. Un segundo después, pareció darse cuenta de lo que acababa de decir y se puso muy serio mientras seguía comiendo. No dijo nada durante el resto del desayuno, y no levantó la vista aunque después llegaron los hobbits y se empezaron a burlar de mi también.

Pero no me importó. ¡Aragorn creía que era hermoso!

Bueno, pues esas sencillas palabras hicieron que mi animo mejorara mucho. Cada día estaba mas convencido de que Aragorn sentía algo por mi, por la forma en que se comportaba conmigo y por como me miraba. No eran simples fantasías mías, ahora lo sabía. Y cuando nos separamos del ejercito y nos internamos en Dwimorberg para encontrar al Ejercito de los Muertos, no dudé ni un segundo en que mi lugar estaba a su lado, no importando donde fuera. Salimos del Bosque Sombrío en compañía del fantasmal ejercito, luchamos contra los corsarios de Umbar y nos apoderamos de sus naves; llegamos justo a tiempo para luchar y ayudar a desintegrar el sitio de Minas Tirith, con lo que vencimos una vez mas.

Aragorn entró entonces al reino al que tenía derecho; pero cauto como siempre, lo hizo como curador para ayudar a los heridos, y no como el Señor de esas tierras. No quería reclamar nada hasta que todo aquello hubiera terminado. Y aún faltaba crear una distracción para que Frodo y Sam pudieran llegar al Monte del Destino y así, destruir el Anillo.

Así fue que los restos del ejercito de Gondor, Rohan, y lo que quedaba de la Comunidad nos dirigimos hacia la última batalla frente a la Puerta Negra de Mordor. El camino era largo y áspero, y muchos soldados se quebraron durante el trayecto, abandonando aquella misión suicida, dejándonos con menos gente cada vez. Yo estaba temeroso, no solo por la perspectiva que teníamos por delante, sino por que presentía que si salíamos vivos de aquello, algo iba a pasar con Aragorn y Arwen. La Estrella de la Tarde le había enviando un estandarte con el símbolo de la casa a la que pertenecía Aragorn, el Árbol Blanco y las Siete Estrellas, y el mortal se había mostrado muy extraño después de esto.

Entonces pasó. Una noche sombría, a mitad del camino hacia Mordor, me encontraba acostado, meditando sobre lo que estaba pasando y en que haría cuando todo acabara, para bien o para mal. Entonces Aragorn llegó y se sentó; bajó su rostro cerca del mío y me llamó por mi nombre, observándome. Yo me quedé muy quieto a propósito, así que debió pensar que estaba durmiendo con los ojos abiertos, como lo hacemos los elfos. Aragorn suspiró y se tendió con cuidado muy cerca de mi, viéndome pensativamente, con la difusa luz iluminando sus ojos grises. De repente, acercó su mano y retiró un mechón de cabello que me cubría parte de la cara, con un gesto tan delicado que por un momento estuve a punto de dar un salto de la impresión. Me quedé ahí, muy quieto y en silencio, disfrutando de ese exquisito momento de quietud y cercanía con el mortal al que le había entregado mi corazón, aunque él no lo supiera.

-Legolas- susurró -¿Qué voy a hacer, Legolas?-

Mi corazón comenzó a palpitar muy rápido, mientras movía los ojos en dirección a él.

-¿Sobre que?- pregunté en voz muy baja. Aragorn se sobresaltó y se sentó de inmediato.

-¡¿Estabas despierto?!- siseó, sorprendido y enfadado. Me senté frente a él y solo asentí, terriblemente nervioso.

-¿Por qué estas preocupado? ¿Qué te perturba?- le pregunté, angustiado. No podía esperar mas, tenía que saber que estaba pasando en ese mismo momento.

Aragorn hizo el intento por ponerse de pie, pero lo aferré por el brazo y lo obligué a volver a sentarse.

-Aragorn, yo... las cosas no pueden seguir así, tengo que saber...-

-Legolas, esto no debe estar pasando- musitó Aragorn, con una mueca de pena en su hermoso rostro.

-Pero yo te amo- le dije antes de que me diera cuenta de lo que hacía.

Aragorn levantó la cara y me miró, estupefacto ante lo que acababa de decirle. Un instante después, nos encontramos besándonos apasionadamente; no supe quien de los dos fue el que dio el primer paso. Simplemente pareció que una fuerza superior nos atrajo hacia los labios del otro, y ahora estábamos enzarzados en un ávido abrazo, saboreando el calor del otro, mientras sentía que los brazos de Aragorn me estrechaban hasta casi hacerme daño. La necesidad de aire nos hizo separarnos finalmente, pero me abracé a Aragorn como si el soltarlo significara la peor de las torturas.

-Se que sientes algo por Arwen, los vi en Rivendel la noche antes del Concilio- mascullé aferrado a su cuello, con el rostro hundido en su hombro –Pero no quiero que estés con ella... quiero que te quedes conmigo...-

Aragorn me abrazó aún mas fuerte.

-Oh, Legolas...-

-Niega que sientes algo por mi...-

-No, no puedo negarlo- dijo Aragorn, y me separó suavemente hasta que quedé frente a él. Parecía sufrir profundamente, y las lagrimas amenazaban sus ojos de tormenta. –Ni siquiera en Lothlórien pude hacerlo... La Dama se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba en mi corazón, y me dijo que tenía que tomar una decisión antes de que cometiera un error. Por eso no quería contarte lo que me pasaba, por que no sabía que hacer...-

-Déjala- dije en un murmullo desesperado, olvidando cualquier clase de cautela o consecuencia. Lo único que quería era que Aragorn se quedara conmigo, no podía evitar sentir lo que sentía.

El mortal me miró y una lagrima corrió finalmente por su mejilla.

-Legolas, estoy comprometido con Arwen desde antes de que te conociera... si logro recuperar el trono de Minas Tirith, me voy a casar con ella... Gondor necesita un heredero.-

La verdad cayó sobre mi como un balde de agua fría. A eso se remitía todo. Aunque Aragorn me quisiera, yo nunca podría darle el heredero que Arwen si podía. Lo único que quería el mortal era un hijo...

-Vete- le dije, con la mirada perdida y sintiendo que un sordo dolor se instalaba en mi palpitante corazón.

-Legolas, lo siento...-

-¡¡¡¡VETE!!!!- le grité con furia, despertando a todo el campamento. Aragorn volteó alrededor, alarmado por que todos nos estaban viendo de repente, y lanzándome una última mirada dolida y acongojada, se alejó a grandes pasos. Me hice un ovillo y me cubrí con la capa, espantosamente atormentado y derramando lagrimas silenciosas.

No recuerdo mucho de los siguientes días. Solo sé que en un momento llegamos a la negra y enorme puerta de Mordor, y que solo la determinación de salvar a mi gente de la amenaza de Sauron me impulsó para luchar con todas mis fuerzas. Lo único que quería era regresar a Mirkwood y dejar atrás el desastroso año de viajar y luchar al lado del mortal que no me correspondía. Estaba terriblemente amargado, y todos se daban cuenta de eso; pero no me importaba, y desoí las preguntas y consejos de Gandalf, los hobbits y Gimli. Solo quería que se acabara ya.

Y de hecho, casi fue así. Las tropas de orcos nos superaban y nos lanzamos a la batalla solo con la leve esperanza de que Frodo lograra llegar a su destino mientras nosotros llamábamos la atención de Sauron. Peleé y luché como jamás lo había hecho, descargando toda la amargura de mi corazón en el enemigo. Y entonces, en un pavoroso momento, vi como un enorme trol atacaba a Aragorn y lo derribaba, poniendo su asquerosa pata encima de él, amenazando con aplastarlo.

-¡¡¡NOOO!!!- escuché un grito angustiado, y tardé un instante en darme cuenta de que había sido yo el que había gritado. No podía evitarlo, lo amaba, lo amaba a pesar de todo. Así que me lancé a tratar de ayudarlo, pero había tantos orcos, que una móvil y compacta muralla me impedía acercarme. El corazón se me salía por la garganta al ver que el trol aprisionaba bajo su pata a Aragorn a escasos metros de mi, y que no podía hacer nada por él.

_¡¡¡Aragorn!!!_

Y entonces, un terrible estruendo hizo que todos dejaran de pelear. El Monte del Destino voló en mil pedazos, mientras el Ojo de Sauron giraba enloquecido, sin poder creer lo que acababa de pasar: Frodo había destruido el anillo, y con ello, el poder de todas aquellas criaturas perversas, que huyeron despavoridas.

Todo había terminado.

Los siguientes días los pasamos en Ithilien. Lo que quedó del ejercito se dirigía a Minas Tirith, y todos estaban jubilosos y llenos de esperanzas para el futuro. Menos yo. Gandalf me dijo que Aragorn iba a ser coronado rey de Gondor en cuanto llegáramos a la ciudad, y que Arwen iba en camino para desposarse con él durante el solsticio, como se había planeado durante mucho tiempo. Me dijo que no debía de llorar por algo que no podía ser, dándome palabras de aliento y consuelo, pero nada de eso me servía. Iba a perder al único ser que había amado con sinceridad, a pesar de que ahora sabía que mi amor era correspondido.

Unos días antes de llegar a Minas Tirith, abandoné silenciosamente la marcha y me dirigí hacia Mirkwood, con una creciente pena en mi interior. No me despedí de nadie, y solo lancé una última mirada a Aragorn, quien iba al principio de la formación, radiante en su traje de capitán y sin embargo, con una expresión de pesar en su masculino rostro. Me había negado a hablarle desde que habíamos discutido, y le había dejado muy claro que no quería saber nada de él, aunque era una soberana mentira. No se dio cuenta de mi desesperación cuando el trol lo había atacado, pues cuando pasó todo, volví a sumirme en mi hermético mutismo.

Había cabalgado durante unos días, solitario y pesaroso; los caminos ya no eran tan peligrosos como antes, pero aún así había tenido que defenderme de algunos Uruks vagabundos que seguían libres. Viajaba sin muchos pensamientos en la cabeza, y mi único compañero era el dolor que no dejaba de oprimir mi pecho. Soñaba con Aragorn estando dormido o despierto, y cada vez con mas frecuencia lo veía llamándome, diciéndome que no lo dejara, sentado en el magnifico trono de Gondor. Empecé a preguntarme si esos sueños querían decir algo.

Entonces, al sexto día de camino, mientras estaba descansando a la sombra de unos árboles, un ruido me sobresaltó. Me puse en guardia de inmediato, subiéndome ágilmente a las ramas mas bajas del árbol, y un instante después salté, cayendo sobre el intruso.

-¡¿Quién eres y que quieres?!- dije, con mi cuchillo en el cuello de aquel ser.

-¡Legolas! ¡Suéltame, maldito elfo!- escuché. Reconocí la voz de Gimli, quien se revolvía entre mi brazos, tratando de liberarse.

-¿Gimli? Pero... ¿qué haces aquí?- pregunté desconcertado. No esperaba volver a encontrarlo, a pesar de que me dolió dejarlo sin ninguna explicación al igual que al resto.

-¡Mira lo que le hiciste a mi barba!- exclamó mi amigo muy indignado, al ver que parte de su tupida barba había sido cercenada con mi cuchillo. –Oh, mi barba, mi hermosa barba...-

-Gimli, lo siento, pero dime que estas haciendo aquí, ¿ha pasado algo? ¿todos están bien?-

-Estamos bien, menos Aragorn y tu, elfo tonto- me dijo, resoplando mientras se sentaba en una piedra, evaluando el daño de su barba. Se veía cansado y estaba lleno de tierra del camino. –He estado persiguiéndote desde que me di cuenta de que habías escapado. Aragorn se puso como loco, y ha mandado a la mitad del ejercito a buscarte; pero solo yo se como te mueves, amigo, así que pude dar contigo antes que nadie-

Un incómodo silencio se posó entre nosotros, mientras yo pensaba en lo que me había dicho Gimli. "Aragorn se puso como loco, mandó a la mitad del ejercito a buscarte..."

-¿Y bien? ¡Tienes que darte prisa, si no no llegarás!- dijo Gimli de repente, levantándose y amontonando mis cosas dentro de mi bolsa de viaje.

-¿Qué?- le dije distraídamente, pensando aún en Aragorn.

-¡Que tienes que apresurarte si es que quieres llegar a tiempo a Minas Tirith!-

-¿Para que?- pregunté acongojado. No pensaba ir a ver como Aragorn y Arwen se casaban.

-¡¿Ah, podrías ser mas tonto?!- estalló mi amigo, jalándome para ponerme de pie -¡Tienes que llegar antes de que esos dos hagan algo de lo que se arrepientan! ¡Bien sabes que Aragorn te quiere a ti, pero los dos son tan estúpidos que prefieren abandonar todo antes que luchar! Oh, gran Aulë, dame paciencia. Este par prefiere enfrentar a todos los ejércitos de Mordor que enfrentar lo que sienten...-

Me quedé petrificado mientras Gimli trataba de empujarme para hacerme llegar al caballo. ¿Mi amigo tenía razón? ¿Debería ir a impedir una unión que no era por amor, y reclamar lo que me correspondía, el corazón del mortal? "Aragorn se puso como loco"...

-¡Con un demonio, vamos!- decía Gimli, haciendo que subiera con torpeza a la montura.

-Pero... él me dijo que se iba a casar con Arwen...- musité.

-¿Y crees que eso es lo que quiere en verdad? No viajé hasta aquí para oír excusas tontas, tienes que ir y presentarte, verás que Aragorn sale de su error y deja todas esas tonterías del compromiso por la paz. ¡Vamos, lárgate ya, tienes solo cuatro días para llegar!-

Tiempo. Por primera vez tuve plena conciencia de que el tiempo volaba tanto para mi como para el resto del mundo, y una sensación de urgencia me atenazó el pecho.

-Gracias... yo...- musité, pero Gimli le dio una palmada a Arod y el corcel hecho a correr. Volteé y vi que el enano se quedaba agitando las manos entre una nube de polvo.

Cabalgué mas rápido de lo que nunca lo había hecho. No me detuve mas que lo necesario para el caballo descansara un poco, a pesar de que hubiera querido seguir adelante; pero no podía arriesgarme a que mi montura desfalleciera y me quedara a mitad del camino a pie. Los días pasaban demasiado rápido y sentía que no avanzaba casi nada, en medio de aquellas vastas extensiones desiertas de bosque y pradera. Finalmente, me encontré en un lugar conocido, y al pasar la colina, vi por fin Minas Tirith, y a la gente que se congregaba en la cima de la ciudad.

Y aquí estoy, forzando a mi caballo durante esas últimas millas, no pensando nada mas que en llegar y decirle a Aragorn que lo amo a pesar de todo, y albergando la esperanza de que aún no se haya enlazado, de que detenga toda aquella locura.

Por fin llego a las puertas de piedra de Gondor. Un par de guardias me detienen el paso.

-¡Alto! ¡Que quieres!- me dice uno de ellos con tono cortante.

-Soy Legolas del Reino del Bosque, he estado aquí antes, soy amigo del rey Aragorn-

Los guardias me observan, tratando de reconocerme.

-¡Por favor!- les digo, angustiado por que puedo oír las voces que llegan desde arriba. De repente, gritos de júbilo estallan en la distancia. –¡Tienen que dejarme pasar, necesito ver a su majestad!-

Los hombres cuchichean un momento entre ellos, y escucho que uno de ellos dice "Si, es el elfo que siempre andaba con él, es su amigo"

Finalmente bajan las armas y me permiten el paso. Espoleo a Arod y subimos como una exhalación por las vacías calles de piedra. Escucho el alboroto cada vez mas cerca, y una dulce y profunda voz canta en el aire. ¡Es Aragorn!

-¡_Norolim, Norolim_!- le digo a mi caballo, pero el pobre animal se detiene y se niega a seguir avanzando. Esta exhausto. Lo dejo, con la conciencia remordiéndome por haberlo forzado tanto, y corro por las calles que no parecen tener fin. No hay nadie a mi alrededor, todos parecen estar en la fiesta. El aliento me abandona por momentos, pero me obligo a seguir subiendo por la empinada senda.

Finamente llego a la explanada; una multitud grita alborozada, baila y sonríe, sin dejarme pasar, como cuando el trol atacó a Aragorn; no alcanzo a ver lo que esta pasando en medio de todo aquello, y me pongo a dar saltos tratando de distinguir algo entre la muchedumbre. De repente, todos se inclinan, haciendo una profunda reverencia, y finalmente veo lo que esta pasando: los pequeños hobbits están en medio del gentío, asombrados mientras los hombres y mujeres de Rohan y Gondor les agradecen. Y enfrente de ellos, inclinado humildemente, esta Aragorn, con la corona alada ciñéndole la frente. Observo a mi alrededor, buscando a Arwen o a Lord Elrond.

No están.

Aragorn fue coronado ese día; sin embargo, había disuelto su compromiso con Arwen incluso antes de la batalla frente a las puertas de Mordor, aunque nadie lo supo hasta el último momento. Había regresado el estandarte con un mensajero al día siguiente de nuestra pelea, ofreciéndole profundas disculpas a la hija de Lord Elrond, ganándose el desprecio de todo aquel pueblo. Pero aún así, el mortal luchó con valentía para ganar la libertad de todos y finalmente recuperar el reino que le pertenecía.

No me había dicho nada por que no se lo había permitido; en mi afán por tratar de sobreponerme a su rechazo, me negué a escuchar lo que había hecho por mi. Finalmente, Aragorn había desistido, dolido por que pensaba que lo despreciaba demasiado, y se resignó a gobernar solo. Cuando me fui sin decirle nada, trató desesperadamente de buscarme, pero el compromiso de la coronación era inminente y tuvo que seguir hacia Minas Tirith. Pero en cuanto tomó la corona, había dicho que partiría al día siguiente hacia el Bosque Negro a buscarme, no importando que.

Me enteré de todo esto por Gandalf, quien estaba igual de asombrado que yo por lo que había decidido el mortal. Ni siquiera él sabía todo lo que estaba pasando, por eso fue que me pidió resignación por la boda de Aragorn y Arwen. En esos momentos estábamos en un alejado rincón del salón real, donde la multitud se había congregado para festejar; Aragorn estaba sentado en el magnífico trono de Gondor y aún no me había visto. Se le veía ciertamente feliz pero meditabundo, cuando finalmente se levantó y salió con disimulo por una de las puertas laterales. Gandalf me dirigió una sonrisa de complicidad, y atravesé el atestado salón para ir al encuentro de mi amado.

Salí hacia el pulcro patio donde se había celebrado la coronación, en que esos momentos se hallaba vacío y húmedo por una suave llovizna; Aragorn estaba en la orilla, observando el horizonte, envuelto en la hermosa capa real.

Me acerqué en silencio, embargado de emoción, y sin decir una palabra lo abracé por la espalda. Aragorn dio un respingo y volteó a verme, la sorpresa se dibujó en su cara.

-¿Legolas?- preguntó entrecortadamente, viéndome como si no lo pudiera creer.

-Lo siento- le dije de todo corazón, poniendo mis manos en su fuerte pecho –Por escapar así, y por no permitirte decir nada...-

-No Legolas, perdóname a mí por haber dudado, por creer que podría olvidarte con el tiempo. Ahora se que no quiero estar con nadie si no es contigo, a pesar de todo lo que pueda pasar-

Sonreí, sintiendo que todo el pesar y el dolor se lavaban de mi corazón, como si las palabras de Aragorn fueran lluvia que se llevara el mal acumulado durante ese tiempo.

Y nos fundimos en un beso lleno de amor y sentimiento, que sabíamos, duraría para siempre.

**FIN**

* * *

Este fic va dedicado a mi amiga Lis y a Jun, por el apoyo para escribirlo :)

Besos y gracias por leer!

**Lanthir**


End file.
